1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a multi-interface controller which supports a plurality of interfaces, and a memory card having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
SD (security digital) cards or MMCs (multimedia cards) are widely used as memory cards for PDAs, smart phones, mobile phones, MP3 players, camcorders, and digital cameras.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional controller used as an SD card interface controller in an SMT (surface mount technology) card. FIG. 2 illustrates the conventional controller used as an MMC interface controller in the SMT card. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, even when a controller 10 supports both SD and MMC card interfaces, to mount the controller 10 on an SD or MMC card, PCBs (printed circuit boards) of different types are needed or a wire bonding option needs to be changed.
When the controller 10 is used as a controller supporting the SD card interface in the SMT card as shown in FIG. 1, a PCB 13 is used in which a power voltage, for example, 3.3 V, is supplied to a mode pin 11 of the controller 10. In contrast, when the controller 10 is used as a controller supporting the MMC interface in the SMT card as shown in FIG. 2, a PCB 15 is used in which a ground voltage VSS is supplied to the mode pin 11 of the controller 10. Thus, the PCB for mounting the controller 10 has to be adapted to the type of interface for which the controller 10 is to be used. In addition, for a COB (chip on board), when the controller 10 is used as a controller supporting the SD or MMC card interfaces, the wire bonding option has to be adapted for each interface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-interface controller which supports an interface suitable for a host without the need for adaptation of a PCB or a wire bonding option.